


悪魔と踊れ　～Dance With the Devil～

by mioh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, False Identity, Frottage, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Succubi & Incubi, 日本語, 翻訳
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioh/pseuds/mioh
Summary: ヴィクトルが扉を叩くと、はっと息をひそめたかのように、突然すべてが止まった。もう一度叩くと扉が開き、彼を黄金のぬくもりのなかへ招きいれた。見あげれば城のなかは天までとどくほど高く、床に広がる緻密なタイルの奔流が、優美な大理石の階段までつづいている。そして階段の頂きには若い男がひとり、まばゆい深紅の衣に身をつつみ、黒髪を頭のうしろへ流し、謎めいたトパーズの瞳を煌めかせて立っていた。「お疲れのようですね、旅の御方」蜂蜜とワインのように甘やかな声だった。ヴィクトルは一歩踏み出し、なかへ入った。この作品はAriaさんとのコラボによるもので、アンソロジー『Eros: A Yuuri Zine』に書きおろしたものです。―― この作品は、lily_winterwoodさんの作品Dance With the Devilの日本語翻訳版です。This work is japanese translation of "Dance With the Devil" by lily_winterwood-san. Thank you, Lily!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 2





	悪魔と踊れ　～Dance With the Devil～

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dance With the Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305330) by [lily_winterwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_winterwood/pseuds/lily_winterwood). 

> 【CP】ヴィク勇  
【登場キャラクター】勝生勇利、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ、マッカチン  
【作品タグ】ファンタジーパロ、サキュバス＆インキュバス・パロ、偽りの出自、フロッタージュ、オーラスセックス、一夜の関係

それは暗い嵐の晩のことだったが、そもそも夜なぞただ闇があるというだけで、格別趣きがあるというものではない。あるいはヴィクトルの目には、雷鳴とどろいて稲妻が閃き、鬱蒼とした茨だらけの森のなかにあって、そう見えただけなのかもしれない。かたわらでは、旅の伴である馬のマッカチンが驚いて、ぐいと頭をもたげた。

「大丈夫だ」ヴィクトルは馬をなだめたものの、その実この暴れ駒とおなじように気が張りつめていた。「なんとかしてここを抜け出そう」

そのときちょうど、雨のしずくが鼻のあたまに落ちてきた。ぶるる、とマッカチンが鼻息を荒らげ、ヴィクトルは溜め息ついて手綱をひき、森を抜ける小道をどうにか見つけようと手にしたランタンを高く掲げた。

降りしきる雨が強く激しくなる頃だんだん樹々もまばらになり、そして次に閃いた稲妻が、小塔をもつ城の影かたちを遠くに映し出した。ヴィクトルはそこを目指すことにしたが、マッカチンが耳ざわりにいなないて後ずさり、見るからに御しがたくなった。そして次なる閃光で、馬はぱっとヴィクトルの手から手綱を振りはなすと、戻れと叫ぶあるじの声にも応えずに、脆い木立の屋根の下へ駆け込んでいってしまった。

じりじり焦がすランタンの光をもっても、馬がいずこへ逃げたのかヴィクトルには見当もつかない。嘆息し、彼は向きなおって遠い城影を見つめた。このあたりに誰かが住んでいるとも思えない ―― ありえない、この荒れ野はどこの王国にも、ヴィクトルが目指している東方の帝国にも属していない狭間にある。

たずさえた地図と、さきの町で立ち寄った酒場の亭主のつぶやいた話がたしかなら、ここらの荒れ野は得体のしれぬ何かに憑かれているのだという。樹々の陰に身をひそめるのは、言いしれぬ憤怒と恐怖にかられた野獣か化けものか。興味をそそられるかといえばたしかにそうだが、今このときは首を突っ込むべきではない。馬も食料もないのに武勲をたてようとしたところで無意味だ。持ち物といえば硬貨がいくらかと、短剣がひと振り、地図、そして今しがた灯の消えてしまったランタンだけ。

そんなことをつらつら思って、ヴィクトルはわびしく林のほうを振り返ると、一夜の雨風をしのぐ場所をもとめて、城の方角へ歩き出した。

* * *

気の遠くなるような時間がかかった。空腹と疲れで意識がもうろうとしていただけなのだろうが、はじめに思っていたより城はいささか遠く、いつまでもたどり着かないように思えた。

しかしようやくヴィクトルが錬鉄の門までやってくると、不思議なことに、まるで待ちかねていたように軋みひとつたてず門が開いた。鋼鉄で飾られた庭園に驚きをおさえながら彼はすすみ、階段をあがり、扉の前に立った。縦仕切りの窓の向こうに金色の光が見え、あたたかな炎と城のどこか奥深くで奏でられる音楽の気配があり、それがあの懐かしい所領ペテルブルクの暖炉を前に、丸くなって喉を鳴らす従兄弟の猫を膝にのせ、肘掛け椅子でくつろいでいた頃のヴィクトルの記憶の琴線をかき鳴らした。

ヴィクトルが扉を叩くと、はっと息をひそめたかのように、突然すべてが止まった。もう一度叩くと扉が開き、彼を黄金のぬくもりのなかへ招きいれた。見あげれば城のなかは天までとどくほど高く、床に広がる緻密なタイルの奔流が、優美な大理石の階段までつづいている。そして階段の頂きには若い男がひとり、まばゆい深紅の衣に身をつつみ、黒髪を頭のうしろへ流し、謎めいたトパーズの瞳を煌めかせて立っていた。

「お疲れのようですね、旅の御方」蜂蜜とワインのように甘やかな声だった。ヴィクトルは一歩踏み出し、なかへ入った。

「あなたのような美しいひとが、こんな荒れ地にお住まいだと危険ではありませんか」ヴィクトルは言葉を返した。背後で、扉が重い音を響かせて閉まった。

賛辞を受けた若者が頬を赤く燃えたたせて階段をおりてくると、歩むごとに深紅の裳裾がふわりと広がった。ヴィクトルは足に根が生えたように立ったまま、激しく鳴る心臓をかかえ、こちらへ近づいてくる男を見ていた。この若者は夢だ、幻影だ、かりそめのものにすぎないんだ ―― 手を触れたが最後、目の前でまぼろしのように魔法が粉々に砕けてしまうかもしれない。

「さぞお困りでしょう」つぶやいて若者は、ヴィクトルの前に立った。手を差しのべ、頬を薔薇色に染めたまま、伏せた睫毛ごしにヴィクトルを見あげる。「今夜はこの城で過ごされたらいかがです？」

_永遠にここにいても？_ あやうくヴィクトルはそう言ってしまうところだった。だが舌をぐっと噛み、荒れ野をゆくときの戒めの言葉を思い出す。けっして見知らぬ者に自分の名を明かしてはならない。けっして守れぬ誓いを交わしてはならない。「一晩やすむ場所をお恵みくださるなら」少し間をおいて答えると、若者の手をとって接吻した。手はあたたかく、たしかにそこにあり、そして若者は衣の色ほどに頬を紅潮させて、ヴィクトルの唇を手の甲に迎えた。

「お食事は？」若者が訊ね、小さく首をかしげる。ヴィクトルの腹の虫が鳴いた。「お望みのようですね」

ヴィクトルは声もなく、うなずいた。若者の笑みが広がる。

「僕はユウリと申します。あなたのお名前は？」その手がヴィクトルの腕をなぞり、ヴィクトルの腹の奥底でなにやら飢えや疑いとは異なる火花が散った。重く息を吸うと、彼はさっと腕を引き、自分の背にまわした。

「アリア」嘘をついた。ユウリはしばしその言葉を吟味していたが、うなずくとヴィクトルを案内し、がらんとした遠大な広間を抜けていった。ついていくあいだもヴィクトルは、なまめかしくユウリの身にからみつく裳裾、開いた衿から焦らすように覗く肩の丸みから、なかなか目を離せなかった。息を呑み込み、飢えた視線をユウリから逸らす。「ここにお住まいなのは、あなただけ？ てっきり宴か何かをお邪魔してしまったものと」

「客人は皆お帰りになりました」蔑むようにユウリが言った。いわくありげに、彼はそっと声を低める。「気になどしません。彼らよりもあなたのほうがいい。ええ、本当に」

それを聞いたヴィクトルの心が浮きたち、そのまま豪奢な晩餐の間へ入ってゆくと、すでにそこはシャンデリアの煌びやかな光に満ち、精緻なフレスコ画と雅な金細工で飾りたてられていた。食卓の上座につけば、目の前には贅沢なご馳走が並んでいる。ユウリは彼の右手の席につき、皿に盛られた料理を勢いよく腹におさめるヴィクトルを眺めながら、微笑んでいる。

「お気に召したようで、嬉しいです。僕はどれも食べられないものですから」言いながら、顎を両手にのせて、うっすらと笑んだ。

「なぜ？」ヴィクトルは疑問を口にし、ケーキの皿をユウリのほうへ滑らせた。ユウリは飾りつけられたクリームを指ですくいとり、おもむろにぺろりと舐めた。かっと灼熱に身を焦がすヴィクトルの目の前で、ユウリの桃色の舌がクリームを享受している。自分の顔が露骨に赤くなってなければいいんだが、とヴィクトルはそわそわ足を組んだ。

「なめらかなものしか口にしませんので」ユウリは言い、さらにひとすくい、クリームに指を這わせるとヴィクトルの唇へはこぶ。ヴィクトルは息を呑み、落ち着きなくユウリの指を口中に迎え入れた。クリームは甘く、だがどういうわけか、ユウリの口から漏れる愉楽の音のほうが、はるかに甘い。

息のしかた、言葉の発しかたを、どうにか思い出す。「では、乾杯しませんか？」かすれた声で言うと、目の前にシャンパンがなみなみと注がれたフルートグラスが、何か目に見えない力でも働いたように出現した。ユウリが応じて、自分のグラスを掲げた。「今宵を祝して」

「あなたの健康を祝して」ユウリも言って、ちん、とふたりのフルートグラスを合わせる。「そして、あなたのスタミナに」その頬がまた薔薇色に、まるでヴィクトルの肌に秘めた熱と呼応するように染まった。音楽がふたたび、前触れなくよみがえり、気づけばヴィクトルは旋律にあわせ立ちあがっていた。

「一曲、どうですか？」そう訊ねて、手をのべた。ユウリは微笑み、待ちかねていたようにその手をとる。ヴィクトルがもう一度ユウリの手に口づければ、触れた唇の下で若者の身がふるりと震えた。

晩餐の間から、広大な庭園をのぞむ壮麗な舞踏の間へうつる。音楽が高らかに響くなか、ヴィクトルはユウリをリードして習いおぼえたはずのないステップを踏み、生まれるよりはるか昔に聞いた歌の調べにのった。出会って間もないというのに、こちらに身をあずけるユウリの体は、あたたかく睦まじい。なぜこんなに心がやすらぐんだろう、今このあいだもヴィクトルのなかで疑いがくすぶり、ここから脱け出せと訴えているのに。

そんな疑いは無視した。もう少しだけ。もう一度ダンスをするだけだ、馬を探すのだと彼に伝えて、そのあと出ていけばいい。しかしユウリの瞳は星影のようで、城の外ではまだ嵐が猛っている。ここは居心地もよくあたたかい、そしてユウリがあまりに、美しい ―― たとえ魔性の仕掛けた罠だとしても、みずから踏み込んでしまいたいと思うほど。

「俺たちはまだ会ったばかりだ」ヴィクトルはぼんやりと思う。「なのにもう、ずっと昔からお互いを知っていたような気がする」

ユウリの頬が赤く燃え、彼は手をのばして、ヴィクトルの頬に添えた。「もう長いこと、あなたを待っていたんだ」その言葉で心が乱され誇らしくなったわけではないが、彼はユウリに一歩近づき、呪文の支配にからめとられる。

「俺ももう、長いこと旅をつづけてきた」と、息をつく。「そしてこの先も、さらに進まなければならない」

「さぞお疲れでしょう」ユウリは述べて、くるりとヴィクトルの腕から逃れ出た。「僕はひどい主人ですね、疲れきったあなたをダンスに誘うなんて」

ヴィクトルは思わず笑いを漏らし、若者をいまいましい赤い衣ごと、腕のなかへ引き戻す。「それでも、この足は羽根よりも軽い」言いながら、蝋燭の光がユウリの髪にきらりと奔り、肌に淡く浮かび、瞳のなかで瞬くのを見て彼は驚嘆する。そしてまた不思議なことに、ふたりの体が近づくたびにユウリの吐息が自分の唇をかすめ、うなじにジャスミンと蜂蜜のほのかな香りが匂いたつ。

「アリア様」ユウリがささやき、すると呪文がわずかに裂けて、軋るように突然音楽が鳴りやみ、ユウリが組んでいたダンスの腕をぱたりとおろした。「とても賢いのに、あまりに愚かだ」

ヴィクトルの息が喉でつっかえ、そこへユウリの両の掌がヴィクトルのシャツの胸もとをおりていき、するりとこちらの腰にまわされた。ユウリの五指のぬくもりはあまりにも近しく、ヴィクトルの心臓がひどく脈打つ。

ユウリの微笑みはやさしく、少し悲しげだった。「今宵おやすみになる部屋へ、ご案内しましょう」つと彼は視線を落とし、そしてヴィクトルはこの若者が欲しくてたまらなくなる。申し出にあらがいたかったが、気づけば彼らはもう階段を上へあがり、いくつも枝分かれした燭台が並ぶ回廊をさまよい、華美に飾った扉の前まで来ていた。

ユウリが就寝の挨拶を告げようと戸口に立ったが、いまだその顔にいわく言いがたいものが浮かんでおり、ヴィクトルは扉に手をかけたまま動きを止めた。「よい夢を、アリア様」ユウリが手をのべた。

「おやすみなさい」応えてヴィクトルも、城主に体を向けた。ユウリの手にいま一度口づけて、しかし目をあげると、回廊には誰もいなかった。

* * *

その夜、ヴィクトルはなかなか寝つけなかった。ベッドは大きくやわらかく、贅をこらした緋色のカーテンにベルベットの上掛け、そして火格子のうちでは心地よく火が爆ぜて、嵐の冷気を寄せつけない。にもかかわらず、ヴィクトルは長いあいだ目を覚まして横たわったままこの奇妙な夜に思いをめぐらせ、そして不安が痛いほどきつく、胸を締めつけていた。マッカチンがあの森のどこまで行ったかわからないが、やはりあの馬と一緒にいてやりたい、という気持ちにすらなっていた。せめて、愛馬が毒のある実を食べたりせず、オオカミや何かから逃げおおせていれば。何をおいてもヴィクトルは、駒を見捨てて死なせることだけは絶対にしたくなかった。

稲妻が奔り、ヴィクトルはついに起きあがって、服と靴を乱雑に身につけると灯したランプの光をたよりに部屋を出た。城は異様なほど暗く埃まみれで、彼がひそやかに広間へおりていっても、先ほどあったはずの生気にあふれる金色は、影もかたちもない。

目の隅で、城の別翼の窓にちらりと深紅の光が映るのをとらえ、そしてためらいと好奇心に、ヴィクトルはそちらへ足を向けた。先刻もそこを歩いてきたはずだが、通りぬける広間はいずれも長年誰の手にも触れられていないかのようだった。舞踏の間には割れたガラスが散乱していたが彼にはまったく覚えがなく、そうっと破片を避けて、あの別翼を目指す。

見つけたのは一面が赤色に満ちた礼拝堂で、カーテンをとおして光があふれ、そして信者席のひとつにすわって頭を垂れる、ユウリの姿を照らしていた。目もあげず、ユウリが訊ねた。「おやすみになったのではありませんか、アリア様？」

自分の『名前』を思い出すのに、しばしかかった。「眠れなくて」そう答えて、ヴィクトルは信者席のユウリの隣に滑り込んだ。「この世のものでない者には、眠りなど、さほどのことでもないようですね？」

「この世のものでない？」ユウリの声が応え、彼は片眉をあげた。琥珀の瞳に赤が閃めいて、ヴィクトルの背に震えが走る。「僕も眠れれば。ですがきっと、それこそが僕の生まれた理由なのです」。

ヴィクトルは息を呑む。「生まれた理由？」目の前のユウリの瞳が赤く染まっていき、さっと髪をかきあげると、彼は罪深いほどに赤い唇を指でなぞった。「ユウリ、それは ―― 」

しぃっ、とさえぎるユウリの指が、ヴィクトルのシャツの衿に取りついた。「こんなはずじゃなかったのに」ユウリが吐息を漏らす。「あの舞踏の間で、どうしようもなくあなたが欲しかった、なのに僕はどうやってあなたを引きとめたらいいのかわからなかった ―― 」

ヴィクトルの心臓が早駆けをはじめた。ユウリがこちらの体を組み敷いて、唇があやうげにヴィクトルの肌に触れようとする。はやる心臓をかかえ、ここで屈してしまえばもう後戻りはできないのだと気づいた。ユウリがどんなモノであれ、ヴィクトルが欲望にしたがったあかつきには、もはやこの若者もやさしい存在ではなくなっている。

しかしユウリの接吻が肺から空気を奪っていってもなお、ヴィクトルがみずからその意志をしりぞけてしまう。

いつのまにか彼は深紅のカーテンにぐるりととらわれて、古い城の高座の祭壇にいた。ユウリはステンドグラスから射す光を一身に浴び、美しくも魔物めいて、ヴィクトルの背にまわした指を這わせている。ヴィクトルのシャツが剥ぎとられ、衿のタイは性急に解かれ、そしてヴィクトルの意識が遠くおよばぬうちに、ユウリの衣がカーテンの色のなかへ溶けていく。

ユウリの靴のかかとがヴィクトルの腰にまわされて食い込み、美しく裂けたストッキングの絹の感触が自分の指の下でうごめいた。触れるとユウリがのしかかり、気高く獰猛に、ヴィクトルも名づけるのをためらうほどの力で押さえ込んでくる。

「何が望みなんだ？」喘ぎ、乱れ落ちる髪が顔にかかったまま、いにしえの神に懇願するようにユウリを仰いだ。答えて、ユウリは足の先でゆっくりと、ヴィクトルの喉を撫でていく。

「あなたのすべて」ささやいて、するりと足が下へ。「ぜんぶ」下へ。「残らず」下へ。「最後まで」

魔であろうとなかろうと、危険であることには変わりない、しかしついにヴィクトルは、湧きあがる欲にまかせてユウリの唇を奪った。弧をえがくユウリの屹立を撫であげれば、とらえた唇のうちで若者が唸り、さらにきつく抱き寄せてくる。気づかぬうちにヴィクトルの前が露わになり、彼は怒張をくつろげようと自身を掌に握り込んだ。身を反らしたユウリが、ヴィクトルの髪を指でもてあそび、ぐいとつかめばヴィクトルの目の奥に痛みと悦びが星となって弾ける。ユウリの脚がヴィクトルの腰高くからみつき、ふたつの体をまとめて極上へ追いあげる。

なぜ自分はここにいるのだったか。時を忘れ、日を、場所を ―― 自分の名を忘れていた。世界が狭まるなか、見えているのは歓びだけ、ふたつの体が放つ熱、動きを速めていくユウリの鳴く声だけ。若者の瞳は今や深紅に輝き、あの茶色のしるしはどこにもなく、そして肌に食い込む指がヴィクトルを痛みの縁に立たせる。みずから望んだあげくこの身がかけらも残さず無くなろうと、円環をなすユウリの腕のなかにまさる場所などない。

歓喜が白い熱となってこみあげる ―― 吐息をわななかせ、心臓が限界まで鳴り ―― その刹那くるりとユウリがふたりの身を反転させ、ぬばたまの髪をヴィクトルの胸に降らせると、その頭と指先が欲に満ちて下へ下へ、おりていった。視線がからみあったときユウリの唇がヴィクトルの竿の先端をつつみ、そして最後にヴィクトルの目に映ったのは、勝ち誇った笑みをたたえた深紅の双眸、それから世界が暗転し、何もわからなくなった。

* * *

ひんやりとした灰色の空の下、ヴィクトルが鳥の声で目覚めると、あたりには草花の香気がしっとりと満ちていた。目を開けば、まず気がついたのは自分がひとり、城の廃墟にいたということだった。

次いで、自分が生まれたままの姿だった、ということに気づく。

もちろん、何もかも失くしたわけではない ―― すぐそばには衣服がきちんと折りたたまれ、深紅の分厚い外套にくるまれて、上から紙片がピンで留めてあった。その横には食料と硬貨のつまった袋がいくつか、そして祭壇から数フィート離れたところには馬のマッカチンが、あるじのそばで戸惑ったように、とんと地面を踏み鳴らしていた。

服を身につけながら真っ先にヴィクトルは外套に留められた紙片を取りあげたが、読みはじめると心臓がはやった。

_ 謎おおき アリアさま_ _――_

_ それがあなたの真の名でないことは存じておりました。さもなくば昨夜のうちに、あなたのすべては僕のものとなったことでしょう、その身も、その魂も。夢魔に対する守りの手とはいえ、賢い判断でしたね。あれ以上あなたを誘惑できなかったことが残念でなりません。_

_ いつの日か、僕たちの道がふたたび交わることもございましょう。そのときまで、僕は_

_ あなたのもの。_

_ ユウリ_

_ 追伸：_  
その外套を身につけていれば、旅にて遭遇するあらゆる災いからの守りとなります。  
いま一度、僕を見つけてくださる覚悟がおありでしたら。 

われ知らずヴィクトルは微笑んで、紙片を折りたたむと深紅の外套のなかにしまった。肩からまとえば魔法が淡く染みとおっているのがわかり、寒さをほとんど追い払ってくれたような心持ちがした。

何週間、いや何年かかるかもわからない。しかしヴィクトルの心は軽く、お伽話にあるとおり、彼はダンスを ―― さまざまな意味で ―― あの悪魔と踊り、生きたのだと知った。そしてその先に、禍々しくも荘厳な何かが彼方から自分を見つめ、じっと再会の日を待っている。

マッカチンが早くしろとでもいうふうに、ぶるると鼻を鳴らした。ヴィクトルは笑って祭壇からおり、地面に散らばったステンドグラスのかけらを、昨夜彼をたばかっていた幻影の灰塵を、ぐるりと見まわした。袋をつかんで愛馬の背に積むと、東の地平と遠い帝国で待ちうける冒険に心をさだめ ――

―― そして、この心を奪っていったあの悪魔と最後にふたたびまみえるときを、思うのだった。

― 終 ―

**Author's Note:**

> 【作者より】  
この作品は、素晴らしいイラストを描いてくださった[Ariaさん](https://twitter.com/Alikurai)とのコラボレーションによるものです！ ぜひご覧になってくださいね！  
  
【訳者より】  
lily_winterwoodさんによる掌編 Dance With the Devil 日本語翻訳版は、いかがでしたか？  
この作品は、作者lilyさんが「ユーリ!!!」のSP衣装勇利をイメージに据えたアンソロジー[ "Eros - a Yuuri zine"](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/erosyuurizine) のため書き下ろしたものです。
> 
> lilyさんはこのほかにも、ユーリ!!!をはじめ数多くの魅力的な作品を書かれています。ぜひご覧になってみてくださいね！
> 
> 最後に、こころよく翻訳を許可してくださったlilyさん、この作品のβ版チェックにご協力くださいましたemiさん、作品翻訳の後押しをしてくださった皆さんに、心よりお礼申しあげます。
> 
> （2020.1.2 追記）Lilyさんより許可をいただき、日本の投稿サイト[Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=12168474)へも転載させていただきました。  
※ R-18描写を含むため、Pixivで読むためにはアカウント登録が必要です。


End file.
